A Day At The Beach
by Dykalicious25
Summary: Tori and her sister decide to go to the beach where Tori meets 4 new friends and runs into a old love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First story uploaded on here, I read a lot of stories on here. I have the app on my phone actually so I kinda got ideas while I was at the beach yesterday which I am actually red as a lobster right now and it hurts and don't feel like going outside to the pool so I went to the club house where they have wifi and this is short but all I can come up with at the moment I still have another week and a half of being in Florida but I will update when I can. And that's just on big run on sentence. Oh well lets get on with the story.**

**Chapter 1**

_**Tori POV**_

"TORI!" I hear my sister yell.

"WHAT?"

"Lets Go to the beach."

"Fine, Just let me get ready," I said getting up from the couch, where I was watching some random thing on TV.

"Hurry up."

"Whatever."

I went up stairs to put on my bikini. The top was baby blue and the bottoms were black. I grabbed some jean shorts , a pair of black flip flops, Pear phone, keys, and towel. I walked downstairs and yelled for Trina to come on if she was coming. She came barreling down the stairs and said, "Alright lets go."

"I have a question, Tori."

"What is it?"

"Do you miss Jade?"

When she said that name my breathe caught. Jade was my first real love. We went out for a while til she had to move to Tennessee for her fathers job in the middle of freshman year. I haven't heard from her since and I miss her like crazy. So I just nodded my head for Trina's answer. The rest of the ride was silent. We arrived at the beach 10 minutes later. We walk on to the beach and set up our towels and I lay down on mine while Trina goes and stalks some boy. After I have been laying down for almost 5 minutes, I get hit with a volleyball on the back. I get up get the ball and hand it to a kid that looks about my age with dreads. He says, "Thanks sorry about that. My friend Cat really isn't that good at aiming the ball."

"Your Welcome. My name is Tori Vega. What yours?"

"Andre Harris. Hey do you want to come hang out with us instead of sitting here all by yourself?"

"Sure. Why not.'

"Okay let me introduce you to the gang here," he points to a cute guy with really fluffy hair, " this is Beck,' then he points to a guy with curly hair and glasses, "this is Robbie,' and lastly he points to a girl with fire red hair, And this is Cat."

"Hey everyone, I'm Tori.'

"Heyy Tori."

"Sup Tori"

'Hi Tori" They all said at the same time.

"So are yall playing volleyball or something cause I play for my school team?"

"Yeah we were just fooling around. What school do you go to?" Beck said.

"Sherwood. What about yall?"

"Hollywood Arts," said Robbie.

"Oh my sister goes there even tho I don't know how she got in"

"Who is your sister?" Andre asked.

"Trina Vega sadly."

"But you are nothing like her." Cat said in a serious tone and for some reason everyone looks shocked.

"Why do yall look shocked?"

"Because cat was just serious she is never that serious." Beck said. Hmm.. I wonder how she acts then because that sounded normal to me

"Whats that supposed to mean?' Cat said. Oh so that's how she acts.

"And Cats back" Robbie stated.

"When was I ever gone?" Cat said.

" Okay Guys. Wanna play some Volleyball me and Tori against Beck and Robbie and Cat is a cheerleader?" Andre asked.

"Yeah"

"sure"

"Yay I'm a cheerleader!" was all said at the same time.

"Okay Let the games begin." I said

We play 2 games of volley ball, then they had to leave, but before they left we exchanged numbers. I went to lay back down since it was still sunlight. When I laid back down I was on my back instead of my stomach unlike before. I closed my eyes, and again after 5 minutes I was interrupted except instead of a Volleyball a woman tripped over my legs. I got up and helped the woman up. She started dusting the sand off of herself and said, 'I'm sorry I should have been paying attention." When I heard that voice I froze, she looked up into my eyes and I knew it was her. "Jade?"

**Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank yall for the favorites and reviews. I was gonna post this earlier but I went and rode go karts with my dad and beat him 3 times sooo yeahh I forgot this key thing in the first chapter: I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS**_

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Jade POV**_

We had just moved back to Hollywood a week ago. I wont start at Sherwood until Monday. I'm glad to be back in Hollywood. The reason we left was so that we could get away and because of my fathers job. I had already fallen in love with someone her name was Tori. We had been going out since 7th grade and were inseparable. I moved right before we were supposed to go to high school, and it broke my heart when we left. I still love her. I miss her like crazy. But a lot has changed and I lost her number. She's probably over me. And has a boy or girlfriend right now. I also know they moved or else I would have went to her house. Its time for my daily run, so I put on a pair of black shorts and a black sports bra and grab my pearpod and the arm case, plus a pair of headphones. I Slip on my black Nikes and walk Down the stairs and yell, "BYE MOM, BYE DAD, IM GOING ON MY RUN"

"Okay," they both yelled back.

I decide to run on the beach today. Since, it's a beautiful day. I walk down the street since the new house is just a 4 minute walk from the beach. I stretch when I set there, then I start jogging. I jog for a few minutes then something catches my attention in the ocean, and I glance at it then look back to where I was running but it was to late I tripps over something then I realize it's a person and start muttering apologies. I look up and freeze. It was Tori.

"Jade?" she asks like she couldn't believe it was me.

"Tori?" I said.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Tennessee." Oh my god it is her. She has gotten so beautiful. And I definently don't remember her boobs being that big, and she's a lot curvier. Puberty has done her good.

"We just moved back a week ago. I start Sherwood Monday."

"What have you done to your hair? Last I remember, it was brown."

"I died it cause I got tired of brown and wanted colorful extensions and I didn't think they looked good with brown and after I left I start dressing like a Goth. So it went with it."

When I finished my sentence someone was yelling her name. I looked over and there was Trina walking over to us.

"Tori, we should leave in a bit." she said then looked over at me and froze staring in disbelief. I smiled at her.

"Tori is it me or does she look a lot like Jade except she has black hair with orange high lights?" she whispered in Tori's ear but a little too loud cause I heard her.

"Yes Trina its me unless I have a doppelganger since I left. We just moved back a week ago. I start Sherwood Monday." I said to her.

"Oh. Tori we need to leave tho it's a quarter past 8."

"Shit I gotta go I was supposed to be home at 8. Bye yall, See ya around."

"Bye"

"See you at school Monday" they both said at the same time.

I kissed Tori on the cheek. And jogged back in the direction of my house til I realized what I just did. When I walked into the house, I was grinning. I walked into the kitchen, where my parents were and they smiled at me and my mom asked, "What got you smiling like that?"

"I ran into Tori when I was running on the beach. She's still as beautiful as before, if not, then more. God, I missed her."

_**Tori POV**_

After Jade kissed me on the cheek I froze for a good few minutes til Trina started snapping in my face. I snapped out of it and broke out into a grin. Oh my gosh, she was beautiful. She has gotten taller, curvier, and her boobs, OMG, they have definently gotten bigger. Wait why is Trina snapping in my face again.

"What?"

"I said, are you ready to go, but you froze and broke out in to a grin when Jade left." hearing her name made me smile even bigger.

"Yeah I'm ready," I said as I started packing up grin still in place.

We got in the car and drove home. When we walked in the house, mom and dad were watching television. They turned and notices the smile on my face and asked, "Why are you smiling like that, sweetie?"

"Jade's back."

Review Please…..


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**Monday**_

_**Jade POV**_

Okay, first day at Sherwood. I wonder how many people will recognize me, since I died my hair and changed my wardrobe. I dressed to impress in a pair of black combat boots, black skinny jeans, baby blue cami with a black v-neck and baby blue extensions. Hoping to impress Tori cause that is her favorite color. I just walked threw the doors heading to the office for my schedule. I get my schedule and see I have AP Trig. I have been good with math for years. Unlike most teenagers, I love math. I tutored Tori for a while, when we were dating. I find my locker and put my bag in it taking my phone a pen and a binder out of my bag. I go to the café inside the school and get a hot chocolate. I turned the corner and see Tori standing by some brunette's locker, wearing a pair of white shorts with a orange off the shoulder shirt with a pair if orange flip flops, and she's talking to her then some blonde I recognize as Amy, Tori's best friend, comes up and kisses the brunette on the cheek. I decide to walk up to Tori and say hi. I walk over there and Amy sees me and looks at me like she recognizes me but cant place it. I tap Tori on the shoulder. She turns around and smiles, "Hey Jade."

"Hey, Tor." I say and smile at her.

"Jade? I knew it was you, but you look so different," Amy said .

"Yeah, just died my hair and changed my wardrobe. Do you still play softball?"

"Yeah we actually have a game today. That I was just trying to convince Tori here to attend today. The coach rotates Mason," she points to the brunette, "and I from catcher."

"That's cool I may stop by and watch it. And I never knew Mason was a girl name."

"Yeah. Your not the only one," Tori said.

"Yeah I wanna use the restroom before I have to find my class so I'll see yall around."

"Bye Jade."

_**Tori POV**_

Damn, Jade looked good. I wonder if she is wearing baby blue because she remembers its my favorite color.

"Hey yall I might come to the game after all, see yall catch some balls and stuff," Tori said not taking her eyes of Jade watching her walk away. Damn that ass.

Amy and Mason exchanges a knowing look after watching Tori stare after Jade

"Okay we better get to class the bell will ring in a minute," Mason said.

"Hey yall, I am coming to the game today, I changed my mind."

'You changed your mind or a certain black haired girl did" Amy said.

**A/N: Heyy I'm sorry I haven't updated. Writers block, started high school with 3 advanced classes, phone broke (Which had more of the story on it) and haven't been able to access my laptop. Cause I've had this written for a while and just now getting a chance to update. Ill try to update again this weekend but don't get your hopes up I have a lot of homework**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Jade POV**

I walked through the hallways, which I briefly remember from the tour I took with Tori a few years back. Its just after 2nd period, which we have to stay in our first period for study hall. Mason is in there with me. We talked a little, but I couldn't stop thinking about Tori. Third period is Chemistry. I walk up to the teachers desk to talk to her and find out where I sit.

**Tori POV**

I walk in the my next class and see Jade sitting at my table. I walk up to her and sit down.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, you sit here?" she asked.

"Yeah, so what's you schedule?" I ask.

"1st and 2nd Ms. Bailey with Mason, 3rd well you know that, 4th Ms. Allen, 5th Mr. Ray, 6th Ms. Jones, 7th Ms. Bowman, and then I have 3rd lunch."

"Oh you are in most of my classes and we eat lunch together."

"Do you think we could may be talk at lunch?"

"Yeah sure. And just so you know, I have missed you a lot," with that the teacher started talking.

**Jade POV**

When Tori said that to me, my heart stopped. I missed her a lot too, she was the best person I have ever dated I have ever had and I had actually tried to get over her. I had dated a lot of guys and a couple of girls, but she was here still holding my heart. It was almost time for lunch, then me and Tori could talk. I really want us to get back together, but I don't know what she wants. Okay the bell just rang. Time to talk to Tori. I walk down to the cafeteria and walk outside where I'm supposed to be meeting Tori. Okay breath Jade, there she is leaning across the railing looking out over LA. Time to talk. I walk over to her and lean against the rail and say, "Hey."

"Hey"

"So…"

"How was Tennessee?"

"Good a bit rubbed off on me. Cause I like country music now. And I like them boots and Browning and all, but I'm still me, just more."

"Of course your still you your name is Jade West so your you." Smart ass…

"Quit being a smartass.' okay watch she's going to say make me or something like that we used to do this all the time. I remember how I used to make her too. Damn, I miss those times.

"Make me." she said smiling probably knowing what I was going to do so used that as a go ahead and kissed her. Soft and passionately, just like we used to so many times before. Damn that spark is still there too. I stick my tongue out and ask for entrance, she grants it immediately and wraps her arms around my neck pulling me closer I wrap my arms around her waist and try to pull her a closer, but we were so close you couldn't fit a wire between us. Damn it, I have missed this so much. We hear someone clear their throat behind us. We pull apart, still holding each other as if our life depended on it and smiling like we just won the lottery, and looked to see Amy and Mason standing there with a smile on their face.

"Well looks like yall don't waste time. Do yall?" Mason said

"Yeah I agree. Jade has only been back what a week and you didn't see her til Saturday, and her yall are sucking face. Well that was just fast," said her girlfriend.

"Shut up Amy," Tori said playfully.

"Well we will just go over here and eat lunch. While yall do your thing, maybe I'll get my own thing. What do you say, Mason?"

"Depends on if we are skipping or not?"

"We can do what ever you like babe?" Amy said with a loving look in her eye. I wonder how long they have been going out. I make a mental note to ask Tori. As they walk away Tori turns to me and says, "Want to continue what we were doing?"

"Maybe, maybe not," I say jokingly.

"Oh, what ever then she pulls me into a hard heated, but passionate, kiss. Damn, I've missed these lips.

**A/N: Yess Two chapters in one day even tho I just took an hour to type this since me and my father went to Academy Sports in Athens and spent over 2oo dollars there and I got me a browning sweat shirt that im in love with damn I'm rambling again. Til next time peace. OHH wait review please and thanks for the reviews and I keep forgetting this I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS**


End file.
